


Sweet as Candy

by Oliver__Niko



Series: Fluff Bingo [7]
Category: Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Baker!Hanamaru, Bakery, Baking, Drabble, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Post-Canon, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-07
Updated: 2020-05-07
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:53:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24056266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oliver__Niko/pseuds/Oliver__Niko
Summary: Yoshiko decides to visit her girlfriend at work, where the two indulge in cookies together.
Relationships: Kunikida Hanamaru/Tsushima Yoshiko
Series: Fluff Bingo [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1658830
Comments: 1
Kudos: 26





	Sweet as Candy

**Author's Note:**

> Here's a new fluff bingo prompt! This is my first time writing for these two despite being my favourite ship in Sunshine. Thank you to my friend Guinea for requesting it!
> 
> Prompt: Baking  
> Hope you enjoy.

The morning starts with blissful rays of spring’s sunshine; now, as Yoshiko walks through the streets, it has been replaced with rain. As to be expected. A life of bad luck has allowed her to be more prepared these days. A dark umbrella is held over her head.

It doesn’t break, not today, but she does step in a puddle and have the water splash far more than it should. She grumbles over the coldness, stepping to the side to pat at her skin with tissues. It’s not going well so far. But there’s a light waiting for her, as there always is, and she doesn’t allow her misfortune to let her down.

Of course the rain eases once Yoshiko has stepped inside the bakery. The pleasant atmosphere inside, however, causes her to not bear that any mind. She can welcome the bright, warm colours despite how it’s not usually her aesthetic. The scent of fresh baked goods reaches her. She sniffs, warm despite not yet biting into any of the goods.

“Ah, Tsushima!” says a member of staff behind the counter. He gives Yoshiko a pleasant smile. “Kunikida is in the kitchen. You can head through, if you like.”

“Thank you,” says Yoshiko, bowing her head to him before she heads behind the counter. Lines and lines of baked treats are stored behind the glass. Yoshiko always enjoys scanning her eyes over them and wondering which ones were made by Hanamaru.

The bakery’s scent strengthens as she enters the kitchen—the homeliness of bread, and the sweetness of cookies and cakes, reaches her all at once. There’s a hum over by a kitchen counter.

Yoshiko attempts to sneak closer, only to stub her toe on a trash can. “Ouch!”

Hanamaru’s head shoots up. “Ah, Yoshiko!” She visibly winces when she properly acknowledges the sound Yoshiko has made. “Ow, you okay?”

“Fine.” Yoshiko’s voice is that little higher, as though her toe isn’t currently throbbing. Still, she’s warmed by the smile she receives, and even more so by how Hanamaru bounces over to press a kiss to Yoshiko’s lips.

“A kiss to make it better,” she says, grinning. Although Yoshiko rolls her eyes, there’s a smile on her face.

“I thought I could come see how you’re getting on. What are you doing right now?”

“Icing cookies! Here, come see.”

Hanamaru gestures to the cookies left on a wire rack. A plate of plain cookies is on the side, with bowls of royal icing surrounding her workspace. There’s a few different shapes; flowers, crowns, even one with little devil horns. All are adorned with gothic colours.

“Inspired by you,” says Hanamaru, with a slightly teasing tone. “All of our goods are usually so bright and cheerful, I thought it’d be nice to have the contrast.”

“I … I see.” Yoshiko’s voice is almost a mumble, taken aback by the prospect of Hanamaru making something inspired by her. Hanamaru seems to guess this quickly, nudging Yoshiko with her elbow.

“They’re popular. As to be expected when inspired by the beautiful fallen angel, Yohane!”

“Stop it! You’re embarrassing me.” Regardless, Yoshiko’s pout and faint blush melt when Hanamaru kisses her cheek, instead replaced with a warm smile.

“Want to ice one yourself?”

“Are you sure that’s okay?”

“We have plenty. Just eat it yourself if it doesn’t turn out that great, and make sure to wash your hands and tie your hair up.” Hanamaru gestures to the sink. “I’m sure it’ll look fine! You’re pretty good at this, too.”

“Until I get really unlucky.” Yes, her bad luck stretches as far as to things like this. Something in the distance making her jump and squeeze an icing bag too hard. Perhaps the cookie is too fragile, a light grip enough to break it. Still, with Hanamaru standing behind her and guiding her hands to a tiny icing bag, she has to at least try.

“Round the edges of one with this,” she says. Yoshiko nods, taking one of the cat-shaped cookies. Hanamaru’s thumbs tracing over the back of her hands helps to ease their shaking as the piping bag’s opening is brought to the cookie.

Slowly, carefully, the tip is brought around the edge, leaving a line of violet icing in its wake. A tongue is peeking out from Yoshiko’s mouth in concentration. She breaks out into a smile instead once the cookie is successfully lined without casualties.

“There you go!” says Hanamaru. “See, I knew you could do it.”

“Almost thought that having you breathing down my neck would make me more nervous,” says Yoshiko. Hanamaru grins, pressing a light kiss at the back of Yoshiko’s neck.

“Now, Yohane,” she says in a dramatic voice. “Grab the thinner royal icing, and smother the cookie in pools of violet!”

Yoshiko gives an evil chuckle, scooping up another icing bag. “No cookie is safe from being dragged down into darkness!”

Her theatrics are replaced with the return of her concentration. Luckily, this part is easier, and she’s soon filled the cookie with the icing. She lets out a triumphant, _“Hmph!”_ and poses with the icing bag. “Fallen angels truly are multi-talented.”

“All right, Yoshiko, I think that’s enough of the fallen angel shtick.” Though she feigns irritation in her voice, Yoshiko knows she actually enjoys it; though Yoshiko speaks of it a little less often these days, it brings them straight back to their high school days. “You gonna add features?”

“Of course. I can’t leave the cat without a face!”

This is likely the most worrying part, but Yoshiko is not one for surrender. She begins with popping on circles in hot pink for the eyes. As they dry, the same pink is used for the nose, before a black mouth is given to the cat. This bag is brought back to the eyes to add pupils.

“You know,” says Yoshiko, stepping back to admire her masterpiece, “this really isn’t bad!”

“It’s _great.”_ Hanamaru leans her chin on Yoshiko’s shoulder with a hum. “Kinda want us to eat it anyway, regardless.”

Yoshiko lets out a laugh, scooping up the cookie. “Well, in that case,” she breaks off one half of the cookie, “we might as well share it.”

“Ahh.” Hanamaru opens her mouth when Yoshiko turns around, pointing at it. Yoshiko ensures she pops the slightly bigger half into Hanamaru’s mouth. She chomps down, hand holding onto the cookie. “Mm! Swear it tastes even better when my lovely Yoshiko has made it.”

“I didn’t even make it, I only decorated it.” Yoshiko chuckles as she presses the corner of her own half against her lips. “But I suppose the black magic I’ve infused in it has made it taste better.”

She bites into it herself, sweetness exploding on her tongue. A hum of appreciation and her body deflating. Hanamaru is much the same as she quickly finishes off her own cookie, smacking her lips once she is done.

“Mm! This is why I love being a baker. But I’m looking a little podgy, lately.”

She pokes at her stomach with a slight grumble. Yoshiko finishes off her own cookie quickly, almost choking as she does so, to place her hands on Hanamaru’s hips and press a kiss to her forehead.

“I love your belly,” she says. “And you look beautiful no matter how much you weigh.”

“Yoshiko …” Hanamaru is quick to brighten. “More of me to love!”

“ _Exactly.”_ Yoshiko wraps her arms around Hanamaru properly. The two sway a little on the spot in their embrace. “My bad luck didn’t ruin the cookie. I’d watch out for anything else that might happen.”

“You’re fine, there’s nothing else— _oh God,_ the cupcakes!”

“Oh no.” Yoshiko watches in horror as Hanamaru pulls out a tray of burned cupcakes from an oven. “I’m so sorry, this is my—”

Hanamaru bursts into laughter. “No, it’s mine! I forgot to set the timer … In fact, you just reminded me of that, and now I can keep an eye on the bread. So you’re helping.”

“That’s new.”

“Mm. And now there’s no excuses for me to kiss you and be distracted!”

Yoshiko would tell her that she’s not set a timer for said bread either, how she’s dangerously close to being _too_ distracted. But Yoshiko is the exact same, the world disappearing around her as those lips find hers again, all but for the sweet scents of baking reminding her of home: Hanamaru’s side.

**Author's Note:**

> If you'd like to request a fluff or angst prompt, feel free to follow me over at Oliver__Niko on Twitter. Thank you for reading!


End file.
